My Mother Taught Me
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: 25 Life Lessons that Molly Weasley taught the twins.
1. TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE

**A/N: I got the idea for this story from a list called '25 Life Lessons My Mother Taught Me.' **

**I don't own Harry Potter or the list.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**_1. My mother taught me TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE._**

_"If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished cleaning."_

* * *

><p>"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR SISTER'S HAIR PURPLE?" Molly Weasley screeched in anger. Terrified, the wide-eyed eleven year old redhead looked up from his Potions homework, the only homework on his winter holiday that he had yet to finish.<p>

"It was George," he responded immediately, not caring if he betrayed his brother. After all, his mother was quite scary when she wanted to be, and he did not want to suffer her wrath.

"Was not!" his twin protested indignantly from across the table.

"Well it wasn't me! If that's the case, it had to have been you, we look exactly the same!" Fred exclaimed, being wholeheartedly honest. George's eyes narrowed in anger, disbelief, and betrayal that Fred had sold him out.

Not speaking a word, the angrier twin pushed out of his seat and lunged across the table toward his brother. "Liar!" he yelled as his fist made contact.

The pair's quarrel soon became physical as punches and kicks went flying, barely reaching their target as they scuffled on the kitchen tile.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER, DO IT OUTSIDE! I JUST FINISHED CLEANING!" Molly shouted, effectively startling her sons into stopping. They stared, mouths hanging, as they realized that she hadn't yelled at them for getting into a fist fight, but rather for their choice of location.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, Molly will use the quotes from the list.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	2. RELIGION

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one. So sad I missed April Fool's… Happy belated birthday to Gred and Forge! I wish I had brothers as cool as them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. My mother taught me RELIGION.<strong>_

_"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."_

* * *

><p>"Uh... George?" an eleven year old Fred asked uneasily. George looked up from the potion in front of him. "Is that SUPPOSED to be pink?"<p>

"Um... I forgot," George replied with a small chuckle.

"You. FORGOT?" Fred hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"It was your turn to research the potion! I did it last time!" George protested, backing away from his angry brother.

"You SAID you had all the information!" Fred exclaimed. George held his hands in front of him, as if to block his brother from continuing.

"I did! Just not the color!" George tried to explain. His twin's glare effectively shut him up.

"You IDIOT! The color is the most important part! It's how you know you're doing it RIGHT," Fred yelled, grabbing his brother by the collar and giving him a good shake.

"What are you two doing?" an eight year old Ginny asked, standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you already finished your winter homework."

The two boys gulped and glanced at each other before nodding, a silent conversation passing between their eyes. Simultaneously, they trapped their sister against the wall and spoke.

"You can't tell Mum. Understand?" Fred said.

"Yeah, wouldn't anything to happen to you, would you?" George threatened.

Ginny looked them both in the eye before taking a deep breath. "MUM! Fred and George are picking on me!" she hollered. Immediately footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Frightened, both boys jumped back as though bitten, bumping into the caldron and tipping it over.

"She's lying Mum! We weren't picking on her!" George exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Honest!" Fred added, frantically.

Molly stood next to a smirking Ginny, eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. Her eyes flashed as she noticed the spilled potion. "You better pray that will come out of the carpet."

Both boys whipped around to see their potion before turning back with sheepish grins. "Sorry," they chorused in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys will be boys…. I seriously wish I had brothers.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	3. TIME TRAVEL

**A/N: Er yeah… Big delay… Sorry…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. My mother taught me about TIME TRAVEL. <strong>_

"_If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week!" _

* * *

><p>"Of all days to get into a fight!" Molly Weasley sighed in exasperation as she washed up her son's bloody nose.<p>

"He started it," a disgruntled, twelve-year-old Fred muttered in anger. "Called Dad stupid for liking Muggle stuff."

"This is a special day for Charlie! It's his graduation! And you and that Zabini boy go and ruin it by getting into a fistfight! Honestly! What am I going to do with you boys?" Molly ranted.

"He insulted Dad!" Fred protested, wincing as he jerked his head up and consequentially hit the back of his head on the chair. "And I'm glad I hit him! I'll hit him again if I have to!"

"You will not!" Molly scolded. "You will behave. Understood?"

"But Mum! What if he insults Dad again?" Fred whined, looking at his mother with wide, pleading eyes. "He deserves it!"

"He doesn't deserve to be hit!" Molly reprimanded her son with a glare. Instead of flinching and nodding meekly as he usually would, Fred fixed his gaze and returned her glare.

"Yes he does. And I will hit him again if I have to," he told her, voice dripping in anger.

"You will not!" Molly exclaimed in rage, eyes flashing dangerously. "If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week!"

This time, her threat got through to him, making him shiver in fright and murmur his consent.

* * *

><p><strong>I just used a random name. Zabini popped into my mind while I was writing, so I used it.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	4. LOGIC

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter yet, mainly because I love dialogue fics.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. My mother taught me LOGIC. <strong>_

"_Because I said so, that's why." _

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Mum!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Mum!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Don't start with me."

"But why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That's not a valid reason!"

"I'm your mother, that's a perfectly valid reason."

"Nuh-uh!"

"George, that's enough. I said no."

"I'm Fred."

"Still no."

"But why not?"

"For the last time, you can NOT buy those firecrackers!"

"But WHY?"

"FRED! ENOUGH!"

"Y-yes M-mum..."

"Go annoy your brothers and leave me alone."

"O-okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Molly is amazing.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	5. MORE LOGIC

_**5. My mother taught me MORE LOGIC. **_

"_If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me." _

* * *

><p>The rule at the Burrow for using the swing set in the backyard that Arthur set up was to not swing past a certain height.<p>

Molly saw this as perfectly reasonable when she told her children. After all, the rickety wooden swing wasn't built very well. The frame would rock whenever the swing rose past four feet. She explicitly told her children the rule and they all nodded, albeit reluctantly.

She really shouldn't have been so surprised to see that her twin boys were the first to break the rule.

Everyday, without a doubt, she was yelling for them to get off the swing and threatening to hex them if they didn't. And yet, everyday, they went and broke the rule again.

It got to the point that she was getting tired of it. She had promised the two twelve year olds that she would take them with when she went to Diagon Alley later that day.

She looked out the window while she made lunch and saw that they were on the swing yet again. Sighing, she opened the window and stuck her head out. "If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me!" she shouted. Grinning, the twins just laughed and kept on swinging.

"We won't fall then!" George called back.

Molly shook her head and continued making lunch.

And while Fred didn't break his neck that day, he did break his leg. He and George didn't go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>This was harder cos the Weasleys don't have a swing...<strong>

**~Jessica**


	6. FORESIGHT

_**6. My mother taught me FORESIGHT.**_

_"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident."_

* * *

><p>It was a little ridiculous, if you asked the twins. It was just a camping trip, it wasn't as if they were moving out.<p>

Arthur Weasley had promised his two twelve year old boys that he would take them camping. Muggle style, of course, but that's the way they wanted it.

Someone had obviously not informed Molly that they would be within walking distance of the Burrow, because she was fretting horribly.

Really, it was getting quite ridiculous.

"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident," she told them, hugging them one at a time.

"Mum, that makes absolutely no sense," George huffed. Molly pulled back from the hug and frowned.

"It makes perfect sense!" she insisted.

"So your saying to wear clean underwear in case we have an accident and wet our pants?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow. "Really Mum? We're twelve, we don't do that anymore."

Molly sighed. "You know what I meant. Now get!" She shooed them off with a sound of exasperation and the two laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is shorter... And uploaded straight from my iPod Touch! Woohoo! See? I'm learning!<strong>

**~Jessica**


	7. IRONY

**_7. My mother taught me IRONY._**

_"Keep crying, and I'll give you something to cry about."_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Fred<strong>

I love my mother. Sure, it doesn't seem like it, considering how much I get in trouble, but me and George really do love her. Especially when she takes our side.

But thanks to Ron, that pretty much _never_ happens.

The little twerp is always getting us in trouble. Half the time it isn't even something we did that he blames us for! Percy's dead frog? All Ron's fault. Who's to blame? Me and George.

Living with five older brothers certainly taught Ron the art of blackmail. Whenever he wanted something that me or George had, all he had to do was threaten to tell Mum that we were being mean to him and he got his way.

Little git.

One of the best days of my life was the day he broke my toy broomstick. Why, you ask?

It started out normally enough. For our seventh birthday George and I had each gotten a broomstick. Mum specifically told us not to let Ron or Ginny on them. For once we could deny the little annoyance something and not get in trouble for it. It was a wonderful feeling, as dumb as that sounds.

After lunch I was helping Mum clean up and George was in the bathroom. Ron decided that if we wouldn't give him the broomstick when he asked, he would just take it. He brought out his stupid teddy-bear with him and climbed on the broom.

He got a foot in the air before falling and cracking my broom in half, crying his eyes out because his butt hurt. I rushed outside when I heard his wailing and was utterly _pissed_ when I saw what he had done. He had broken my broom before I even had a chance to ride it. I was ready to murder him.

At seven years old, I was much like other wizards my age and prone to accidental magic when extremely emotional. I was so angry I turned his teddy into a giant spider.

When Mum came outside to see what was going on, she found a terrified Ron crying his eyes out over his bear and an angry me glaring at him. It seems she pieced the situation together on her own without needing my explanations because she immediately reprimanded Ron. "Keep crying, and I'll give you something to cry about!"

For the first time in my life, Ron got in trouble and I didn't.

Have I mentioned that I love my mother?

* * *

><p><strong>I like the way this turned out. The POV was different, so I think it was a nice change of pace.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	8. OSMOSIS

**_8. My mother taught me about the science of OSMOSIS._**

_"Shut your mouth and eat your supper."_

* * *

><p>"Mum!"<p>

"Yes Ron?"

"The twins pranked me again!"

Sigh. "What did they do this time?"

"They made it so I keep walking into walls! I have no control over where I walk!"

"What? No we didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"We can't use magic outside of school yet, idiot."

"George, be nice."

"I'm Fred."

"It was them! I swear it!"

"I told you, you little git, it wasn't us!"

"George, I told you to be nice! That's your brother you're talking to!"

"Mum, I'm still not George. George is in the loo."

"I'm back. What'd I miss?"

"Ron's accusing us for something we didn't do."

"The wall thing? Didn't Charlie do that?"

"George! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Oi! Why'd you throw that at me?"

"You told! You said you wouldn't!"

"Charlie, you're grounded. Now can we have a peaceful meal before your mother gets angry?"

"Thank you Arthur."

"Mum?"

"Yes Percy?"

"They're still arguing."

Sigh. "That's ENOUGH! Shut your mouth and eat your supper. That goes for all of you!"

Groans. "Yes Mum."

* * *

><p><strong>Order of speaking: Ron, Molly, Ron, Molly, Ron, Fred, Ron, Fred, Molly, Fred, Ron, Fred, Molly, Fred, George, Fred, George, Charlie, George, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Molly, Percy, Molly, all the boys.<strong>

**Feiring: Yeah, that's because even though I love both twins, I prefer Fred. I try to include George, but Fred is just who I'm used to writing for.**

**~Jessica**


	9. CONTORTIONISM

**_9. My mother taught me about CONTORTIONISM._**

_"Will you look at that dirt on the back of your neck!"_

* * *

><p>The two boys were bouncing on the balls of their feet, pure excitement lighting their faces. Their older brothers chuckled as they led them to the lake behind their house, glancing back over their shoulders every so often to see the younger boys' reactions.<p>

"Ready?" Bill, at age fourteen asked. The excitement was obviously contagious. Even eight year old Percy was smiling, which was unusual for the normally calm boy. Twelve year old Charlie was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"What are we doing?" six year olds Fred and George asked in unison, eyes glittering in wonder. They looked up to their brothers; they trusted them to show them something cool, like always. The three older boys shared a mischievous glance before turning to the younger two.

Feral grins plastered on their faces, the three didn't speak. Still silent, they picked up the bewildered six year olds. Bill held George while Charlie and Percy shared Fred's weight. "This is a Weasley family tradition," Bill announced, just before they tossed the unsuspecting boys in the lake.

Spluttering in surprise, the two swam back to shore. They didn't protest as their brothers grabbed hold of them to help them out, but struggled when they were picked back up. They were tossed in two more times before they were allowed to rest.

"What," George huffed, "was that for?"

Charlie laughed, glancing down at his younger brothers as they collapsed onto their backs in the grass. "It's tradition for a Weasley boy to be tossed in the lake by his older brothers when he turns six. Each toss is for each brother."

"Just don't tell Mum," Bill added, "cos if you do, she'll put a stop to it and we won't get to throw little Ron in the lake."

The twins lay in the muddy grass catching their breath and cracking up at random intervals over their peculiar predicament for twenty minutes before they rolled to their stomachs and pushed themselves up to their feet. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had left them awhile back, leaving them to themselves.

Still laughing, they trudged back to the Burrow in their mud covered clothes.

Molly looked up when they burst into the kitchen. "Honestly! Why must you boys always get so messy?" she reprimanded. "You're tracking mud all over the house and, oh! Will you look at that dirt on the back of your neck!"

Two years later, Molly said the exact same words to a muddy Ron, completely oblivious to the pattern that had occurred among her many sons at that point. She never learned of the tradition, for that which all the boys were grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did any of you expect this out of the quote at the top? I came up with this because the tradition was something I made up for another of my fanfics, Summer Of Words, but I only mentioned it in the fic, I didn't actually include it. So I used it in here. Whaddya think?<strong>

**~Jessica**


	10. STAMINA

**_10. My mother taught me about STAMINA._**

_"You'll sit there until all that spinach is gone."_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Fred Weasley<strong>

"Done!" chorused seven voices, all stemming from me and my siblings. Looking at each plate, I grinned when I saw that each plate still had spinach on it.

"None of you are done! You'll sit there until all that spinach is gone." Sometimes I wonder what goes through Mum's mind. She really expects us to eat that nasty stuff?

Bill, being seventeen, vanished small portions whenever Mum and Dad weren't looking, not all at once to keep from being suspicious. Fifteen year old Charlie must have sent him a pleading look, because his spinach vanished as well. Eleven year old Percy dutifully ate his, being the 'good boy'. Nine year old me and George took turns slipping ours onto an oblivious seven year old Ron's plate. Ron whined about how he didn't want to eat it. Six year old Ginny managed to worm her way out of eating, being the family princess.

Finally, when it had gotten to the point that a now-sulky-and-silent Ron had been sitting at the table for an hour while the rest of us played games, Bill took pity on him and started vanishing the overloaded plate of spinach.

Mum assumed this meant he liked it so the next time we had spinach, Ron got the largest serving.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I realize that these chapters may seem like I'm bashing Ron, but I'm not. I'm just trying to keep the siblings in character, and I feel as if he gets the brunt of all the teasing, pranks, etc. So, I apologize to any Ron fans that I offended.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	11. WEATHER

_**11. My mother taught me about WEATHER.**_

"_This room of yours looks like a tornado went through it."_

* * *

><p>Picture this: you're, what, fifteen? Sixteen? Somewhere around that age. And you're taking advantage of the fact that there's so much magic in your house preventing you from getting arrested for underage magic. You and your twin (If you don't have a twin just pretend. Gosh, it's hypothetical, deal with it. Anyway, you and your twin) are in your room, the door locked, and illegally experimenting. (Yes, illegally. It's underage magic, of<em> course<em> it's illegal. Seriously, just let me finish my hypothetical situation! Merlin!) The two of you are testing out ideas for your life's ambition: your very own joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (a tentative name until the time comes for the ultimate decision).

And then you drop a prototype firework.

A prototype firework that turns into a flaming cyclone.

A prototype firework that turns into a flaming cyclone and is headed straight for you.

A prototype firework that turns into a flaming cyclone and is headed straight for you and you don't really care.

All you do is laugh.

Lucky for you, your twin saves the day and extinguishes it before it actually hits you.

But the damage is still done; the room is a wreck. The wind had blown all the posters off the walls, the papers off the desks, the curtains off the window, and the sheets off the bed. The flame had scorched all four walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Bits of fire still flicker on the bed posts.

And you and your twin are grinning.

Your mother comes in (using a simple spell to forgo the lock) and raises an eyebrow at the utter state of chaos that has fallen over your room.

"This room of yours looks like a tornado went through it." she tells you.

"And a fire!" you reply cheerfully.

"Clean it up."

And you do. Illegally.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, it seems my new affinity for snarky comments in parantheses has reared its head.<strong>

**I apologize for taking so long.**

**But since I've been away so long, you can see my new writing style! Sort of!**

**Sorry.**

**~Jessica**


	12. HYPOCRISY

_**12. My mother taught me about HYPOCRISY.**_

"_If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Don't exaggerate!"_

* * *

><p>"So first we rode the train-"<p>

"-Which goes faster than the speed of light once it leaves King's Cross-"

"-And then we got to Hogwart's-"

"-Which looks like a castle-"

"-With a mote and everything! And we had to ride water dragons just to get inside-"

"-If we fell off we'd be automatically put in Slytherin-"

"-So we fought bravely to tame the vicious beasts to avoid such a treacherous fate-"

"-I pity those poor souls who failed-"

"-Who doesn't? Obviously they aren't as amazingly brilliant as us-"

"-Obviously! Anyway, we fought and succeeded in taming the dragons-"

"-So we were allowed the honor of being Sorted-"

"-But the danger didn't stop there-"

"-No, it didn't. We were given three options-"

"-Write a five million paged book in under a minute-"

"-If we wanted to be in Ravenclaw-"

"-Make imaginary friends come to life-"

"-If we wanted to be in Hufflepuff-"

"-Or fight a troll-"

"-If we wanted to be in Gryffindor-"

"-So, of course, we chose the troll-"

"-And we stunned it with are devilishly good looks-"

"-It was so stunned it had a heart attack-"

"-And since that was the best yet, we were proclaimed-"

"-Natural Gryffindors! The best of the best!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah Ginny-"

"-Really, really."

"Did you hear that Ron? They fought a troll!"

"We have to fight a troll to get into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening Ronnie?-"

"-Or do you not believe us?"

"Fred, George, what are you telling your brother and sister?"

"They were just telling us about how they fought a troll to get Sorted!"

"Honestly, boys? If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Don't exaggerate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Order: Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Fred, George, Ginny, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Ginny, Molly.<strong>

**Don't you just love the twins?**

**~Jessica**


	13. THE CIRCLE OF LIFE

**_13. My mother taught me the CIRCLE OF LIFE._**

_"I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."_

* * *

><p>Nothing is more fun than Capture The Flag Day in the Weasley household. Sure, the teams are uneven, they don't actually use flags, and they've never bothered to look up the official rules. But they're having fun, so who really cares?<p>

The teams are as follows: Molly has picked the three eldest Weasleys for her team, while Arthur has picked the four youngest. To keep teams 'even', the twins have been chosen to count as one person (which entertains the two of them immensely).

Arthur and Molly have used magic to make clumps of paint - paintballs, for the obvious title - for their teams. The paint is of varying colors and uses: if hit with orange, you are simply out; if hit with gold, you are immobilized until hit again; if hit with blue, you are now on the opposing team. To keep things interesting, the color of a paintball is not revealed until contact with the target is made. Random obstacles have been strewn across the yard to use as makeshift hiding places and barriers. The prize is a tattered flag that has been in the family for generations, bearing every name known to be in the family.

This game has become a family tradition by this point. Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy have won for the past five years in a row and are fully prepared to defend their title.

The game begins at the crack of dawn but no one complains; there's too much excitement and adrenaline coursing through their veins. They have five minutes to find a base (the one place you can go to hide from the other team where they cannot follow, but only for a minute at a time) and then the game officially begins.

It's war. Percy is the first to be hit, a blue directly in the chest. He grins wickedly - a rare sight that would definitely induce nightmares in all his teachers - and immediately attacks his eldest brother. Bill dodges a barrage of paintballs from Percy and directs his attention to his sister, coating the girl in gold. Ginny glares from her frozen position and he merely grins before running back at Percy. Blue collides with Percy again, and both boys let out a large exclamation of joy at their luck. Together, they sneak up behind their father and let loose. Arthur is covered in orange from head to foot. Charlie whoops with happiness as he sees the opposition has lost a member. His whoop cuts off as he feel paint splatter across his back - it's blue, with an amused Ron laughing at the fact that he didn't need to throw the paintball; he just walked up and patted his distracted brother on the back with the paintball in hand. He laughs and goes to throw a paintball at his mother, accidentally hitting Ginny instead. The paintball is orange and a frustrated Ginny stalks off to sit on the sidelines with her father and sulk over the fact that she didn't get to do anything other than get frozen. Charlie curses under his breath and resumes his attack on his mother. Molly dodges and retaliates, causing Charlie to be hit with gold. Fred and George take turns aiming at Bill and Percy, but accidentally hit Charlie with a blue. Percy gets hit with another blue as well, and it's once again the youngest against the oldest. Ron fires paintball after paintball and lands a gold splatter on his mother. Bill and Charlie throw as many paintballs as they can at once, hitting Ron and Percy with blue and - luckily - Molly with another gold, allowing her to remain on her team. The twins are on their own.

The twins hold out for an hour before they are surrounded, unable to gain access to any paintballs. They know the game is over - if even one of them is hit, they're finished.

"You wouldn't hit your own sons, would you mum?" They plea half-heartedly, knowing they're doomed.

"Sorry boys," Molly replies. "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

All they see is orange.

* * *

><p><strong>This was very spur of the moment. I don't even know.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	14. BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION

**_14. My mother taught me about BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION._**

_"Stop acting like your father!"_

* * *

><p>There was a... thing.<p>

In the kitchen.

In _Molly's_ kitchen, and she had _not_ said it could be there.

A _thing._

A _Muggle_ thing. (Not that Muggle things are bad, just the fact that she's not _familiar_ with Muggle things and therefore does not know what the Muggle thing _does.)_

A Muggle thing that looked _dangerous._

_Extremely_ dangerous.

And her sons were messing with it.

_"What_ is going on here?" she asked in a warning tone.

They shot up in alarm and faced her sheepishly.

"Mum! Uh, hi! Uh..." the normally talkative twins exclaimed, for once at a loss of words.

"I asked you a question!" her second warning worked as they both started talking at once.

"Dad found it! He-"

"-said he didn't know what it does-"

"-and he said we could try it out!"

"See this cord thing? Right-"

"-here? It hooks up to the-"

"-eckeltricity outlet that Dad set up."

"And if you push this button here-"

"-it heats up!"

"How cool is that?" they finished together, smiles wide.

"We still don't know what Muggles used for. We're thinking it might be a weapon," Fred added.

"You're messing around with a _weapon?"_ Molly asked, voice hard and both boys immediately dropped the thing and stepped away from it in alarm.

"Not anymore," George responded hastily. "We wouldn't have gone near it in the first place if we'd known."

Molly nodded in approval, knowing her boys would avoid the thing, not wanting to risk her wrath.

"Can we look at some of dad's other stuff?" Fred asked hopefully and Molly sighed in exasperation.

"Stop acting like your father!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Muggle thing they were messing with was a curling iron.<strong>

**That's right.**

**Anyway, in my head, Arthur has an electrical strip set up so he can test out objects that he finds that require electricity. He also has many batteries.**

**Also, a bit of shameless self-advertising: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Brave_The_Brains_The_Badgers_The_Blivious/111593/ Just replace the (dot)s with periods to get there. This forum goes along with my newest fic, _The Brave, The Brains, The Badgers, The 'Blivious. _You can make a name, pick your year and house, and just talk. I'm also brainstorming challenge ideas, in case anyone's interested in doing challenges. But yeah, the forum's new and we're always looking for more people to talk to. Everyone's free to join!**

**~Jessica**


	15. ENVY

**_15. My mother taught me about ENVY._**

_"There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't have wonderful parents like you do."_

* * *

><p>A Weasley child didn't have a lot of money.<p>

A Weasley child rarely got new clothes or books or practically anything.

A Weasley child almost never got time to himself (or herself, in the case of Ginny).

A Weasley child didn't have a house elf to do his or her chores.

A Weasley child never went unpunished for trouble-making.

A Weasley child wanted for a lot of things, but never family.

A Weasley child felt uncomfortable when he or she eventually stumbled across the orphanage near their house.

A Weasley child always heard the same thing from his or her mother.

Molly Weasley always reminded her children, "There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't have wonderful parents like you do."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS ONE SUCKED. SUCKED SUCKED SUCKITY SUCKED SUCKED. GAH.<strong>

** /forum/The_Brave_The_Brains_The_Badgers_The_Blivious/111593/**

**~Jessica**


End file.
